Katsura's thoughts
by amber-chick
Summary: A more indepth look on Katsura's relation to Kenshin and his thoughts after Toba Fushimi. [companion to the aftermath of Toba Fushimi, but you dont have to read it to understand this]


Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue

It had been two months since the battle of Toba Fushimi and Katsura was discovering the hard way that building a new era was not easy. He stepped down from his carriage, outside a small shrine. He nodded to his bodyguards as he walked up the path. He had already informed them that he didn't want them to follow him. They had protested but Katsura was adamant. It was times like these that he missed Himura.

_Himura. _Katsura was missing Himura more and more lately. The way he always seemed to know exactly what Katsura wanted without him having to verbalize it. The way he always seemed to have a few pieces of advice during battles.

Some of the newer Imperialists were trying to make Katsura reveal Himura's location. Although Katsura didn't know Kenshin's location he wasn't letting anyone find out. It angered him to think that Himura was remembered only as an extremely powerful manslayer.

_But should I be mad at them or at myself? After all I was the one that made him a manslayer, _Katsura thought as he stopped in front of two swords that had the kanji _Heart of Sword _engraved on them. Himura's faithful swords. He had heard from the swordsmith, Shakku Arai, that he had given Himura a new sword, one that apparently couldn't kill. Katsura was pleased that Himura had found a way to honour his wife's memory. He still visited her grave at times, after all if it weren't for him she would never have been killed.

The one thing that truly annoyed Katsura was the way people assumed Himura to be a cold, cruel, heartless manslayer when the reality was the exact opposite. To Katsura, Himura was like a kid brother. A kid brother that possessed skills far surpassing anybody else, but a kid brother none the less. When people had become terrified of Kenshin, Katsura had stood by him, making sure that nobody ever called him a manslayer or a demon in his presence. Although Kenshin hid his emotions well, Katsura knew that those nicknames tore at his heart, and that was what finally buried the innocent youth and turned him into the cold shadow assassin.

Looking at the once passionate youth and seeing the ice cold man he'd become made Katsura feel guiltier than ever. Kenshin never disclosed any information about himself or about his life before the Revolution. Katsura had never really noticed before but now he wondered. Did Kenshin have a family? The only thing he knew was that Kenshin had a master. But he never mentioned his name or his whereabouts or Katsura may have tried to give the swords to the man. Unfortunately all he knew about him was that he was ahem 'a mad drunk hermit monk living in seclusion'.

He snorted thinking about it. This information had been giving to him by Makoto Shishio, Himura the Battousai's successor. Shishio had been trying to give Katsura reasons why _he _should get the Battousai's swords, that it was his right as his successor. But in the end Katsura had decided to give the daisho to the shrine. Nobody knew that they were here. He knew that many people would want to steal them, that having the swords of the Battousai would make people seem more powerful than they were.

So he organized for them to be here. They would have a peaceful life, never again to be soaked in the blood of men. Just as Himura deserved. A life free from the bloodshed and grief that was war.

He had to leave soon, he was due for a meeting with Yamagata about whether or not to move the capital. "I'll see you soon," he murmured softly as he turned to leave. He stopped for a moment and, looking at the swords, added, "And please, Kenshin, be safe."

Yamagata was one of the people who insisted on finding out where Kenshin was. But Katsura had already stolen the boys innocence once. He would not allow anyone else to do so again. Nobody would hurt his 'kid brother'.

((())) Authors Notes ((()))

Yes I know I'm supposed to be working on Chapter 5 of Dragon meets White Plum, but this popped into my head and to be honest Kenshin isn't cooperating. :glares at the redhead:

Kenshin: Maybe if you hadn't made my wife disappear and are now making me visit my master again you wouldn't have that problem.

But don't worry, I'll make sure Kenshin starts cooperating and get chap 5 out ASAP! (2 more days approx)

Anyway this is based on my fic, The Aftermath of Toba Fushimi and just goes more in-depth into Katsura's thoughts. Not incredibly long but hopefully you guys enjoyed it!

Dedicated to the people who reviewed The Aftermath of Toba Fushimi: **TrisakAminawn, akisu-san, DragonWolfStar, enchantedsleeper, Himura-Dumbledore, skenshingumi! **This is for you guys so I hope you liked it!

Please, leave me a review!


End file.
